The Temple of Doom
by Allendra
Summary: Based off of the movie. The monks go to Bangkok and discover an ancient civilization that isn't so civil. Nominated for "Best Adventure Fic" for the Xiaolin Showdown Reader's Choice Award contest pending
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Hi! XD Before I was a member on this site, I wrote a few Xiaolin Showdown fics, and this was the first one I thought was any good. I hope you enjoy it!**

**This is in no way related to my Fatal Attraction trilogy. Though, I suppose you could say it happened before, since the monks are Dragon Apprentices in this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or Indiana Jones. The title of this and many instances and a few lines do not belong to me. **

**Rated T for violence and peril**

**CH. 1**

The four monks wearily flopped down in the clearing, in front of a small fire Kimiko had made. The dark woods around them were alive with the noises of insects.

"Talk about a long day," Clay said. "I don't think I've had to walk this much since . . .ever."

Omi crossed his arms. "If Dojo hadn't hit that plane, we wouldn't have to walk!"

The dragon glared at him. "It was an accident!"

Kimiko shook her head. "You can't fly good Dojo, just admit it."

"Never," Dojo said.

Master Fung had been hearing stories from Bangkok. Stories of children disappearing from surrounding villages. He sent the monks with Dojo to find the problem and see if there was anything they could do about it.

The area was jungle-filled and the people poor. It was an odd place to find four multi-racial monks.

Raimundo looked up at a hill in the distance, making out the slight shape of a curving castle. "It shouldn't be too long now. You can already see the palace."

Clay sighed. "I can see the Moon, too, but it don't mean I can get there."

Kimiko smiled. "At least not with Dojo's transportation."

They all laughed. Dojo rolled his eyes and curled up to sleep.

"Oh, we're just playing with you," she said. "We're friends, right?" She held out her hand. "Forever."

Raimundo put his hand on top of hers, followed by Omi and Clay. Dojo sighed, then did the same.

"Forever," they echoed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they made it to Bangkok Palace around noon. Apparently, Master Fung had sent word of their arrival and they were greeted warmly. The palace was all marble and silk, with dark-skinned men and women who wore colorful garbs. During dinner they were given a chance to ask questions in front of the ruler, the Maharaja, who looked to be the same age as the monks.

"Excuse me," Omi said as conversation quieted down. "Perhaps we can ask you a few questions, your majesty."

Dojo, on Kimiko's shoulder, looked at her. "The Maharaja is young."

She smiled. "Isn't he cute?"

Raimundo and Clay rolled their eyes.

The Maharaja nodded. "Go ahead, warrior."

"We have been hearing that children have been taken from your villages," Omi said. "Is there a reason you know of?"

One man snapped, "We don't know the cause, but we are looking into it."

The Maharaja said, "It's okay, I am not offended."

"Well," Clay sighed. "What about the ancient customs?"

"No!" the Maharaja shouted. "Those were long ago. I use to think they were just stories to frighten children, but then I leaned that they were real, and those people did unspeakable things. I'm ashamed of what happened, and I promise you it will never happen again, in _my _kingdom."

Clay nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Uh," Raimundo smiled. "For those of us that don't know, what went on?"

There was a long pause.

"Horrible things," a man finally answered. "Torture and blood. But know this, they had been looking for sacred stones said to possess great power."

Raimundo was curious as to who "they" were, but he made a mental note to ask later.

Once dinner was finished the monks found their rooms to be large and richly decorated. The boys shared one room, and Kimiko and Dojo had the other.

"This is the life," Raimundo said, laying back on the bed. "Lots of food, soft underwear, and a real bed."

"Hey, I gotta use the restroom," Clay announced. "Be right back." He walked out the door.

In the other room, Kimiko was laying her outfits on the bed to plan what to wear the next day. She felt a soft breeze pass by her. She looked up, startled.

"You feel that?" Dojo asked.

Kimiko nodded as it came again. She followed where she believed it came from and found a statue of a lady carved into the wall.

Frowning, she pushed on it and it went back to reveal a dark rock tunnel.

"Oh, sweet!" Kimiko gasped. "Stay here, Dojo, I'll get the boys."

She ran across the hall and into their room.

"Where's Clay?" she asked.

Raimundo sat up. "He went to take a dump. What is it?"

She smiled. "I found a secret passage! C'mon, we can come back for Clay."

They ran into her room and stared into the darkness. Cold air came from inside, slightly ruffling all of their hair except for Omi's.

"This is most mysterious," Omi said. "Where do you suppose it leads?"

Kimiko walked forward. "Only one way to find out."

**Alright, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you guys came back! Guess my writing isn't too bad. XD It's nice to see all of you again! Let me address a couple of things: first, there is no RaixKim love story, but it is hinted at; and second: yep, I do some Clay-bashing in this, but I love him I promise! He's just so easy to tease. XD Rai is my favorite, Omi is my sister's favorite, who doesn't like Kimiko, and Clay . . .well there's no special spot for him. XD**

**Xiaolinwind: **Oooo, I hate that too! I try to never use two said's together. Like, one after another, I mean. Thanks for reviewing!

**MooseTracks2020: **Haha, yeah. I answered your questions up there! Thanks for the review!

**Lorientmnt: **Cool, I didn't know you like Xiaolin Showdown! Thanks for your review!

**MySpaceSavvy: **Hehe, Mary Poppins! I'm glad you're liking this so far, I wasn't too sure about it. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**AandFObsessed: **Yeah, I barely have any time, too! Ooo, a cottage, that's cool. But lack of internet isn't, haha! You live up north, eh? Just kidding! Thanks for the review!

**So, a year or so ago, I created a quiz to see which Shen Gong Wu is right for a person. This quiz contains every wu out there, and took awhile to make. The quiz can be quite a lot of questions or just a few, depending on what you answer. **

**If you'd like to take it, answer the first question: Do you lean on others for support or are you more independent? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or The Temple of Doom**

**Rated T for violence and peril**

**CH. 2**

Raimundo and Omi followed Kimiko as she entered the dark tunnel. They had walked for awhile without any end in sight. It was dimly lit from Kimiko's room way back, just enough so that they could see the rock around them.

Kimiko stopped. "I'm starting to have a bad feeling."

"Maybe we should go back," Dojo suggested.

"A little further," she said. "Just stay behind me and _don't touch anything._"

They started walking again. Raimundo rolled his green eyes, wondering what there was _to _touch. Then he saw a carving of a skull on the rock wall. He stopped and ran his fingers along it, when that small portion of the wall collapsed and three dead bodies fell out. He screamed and jumped back.

Dojo also screamed and dived into Omi's robe.

Kimiko glared back, scrunching her nose against the smell. "Rai?!"

He raised his hands. 'I didn't do anything!"

They went on. As the silence became oppressive, Raimundo said, "Could anyone clear up for me what supposedly went on here?"

Omi looked up at him. "Well . . .it is rumored that once, in the palace, a religious cult existed called the Kali Thuggee. They were trying to collect sacred stones that they believed had power to help them rule the world. I think Master Fung called them the Adi Shankara stones. But, this is supposedly legend."

Kimiko nodded. "The Kali Thuggee cult practiced black magic and human sacrifices. Nasty stuff."

Rai frowned. "How come you guys know all this and I don't?"

She rolled her eyes. "Some of us pay attention when Master Fung lectures."

They came into a room that was completely dark. As they walked, they heard crunching.

"What is that?" Kimiko asked.

"Is sounds like fortune cookies!" Omi said. "Maybe they are hiding a secret stash here."

"Fire!" Kimiko said, flames filling her hand.

They all gasped. Covering the entire floor were layers upon layers of bugs.

"Oh, gross," Raimundo said. "Maybe we should leave now."

Kimiko pointed to an open doorway. "Let's just see what's through there. If there's just more of the passage, we'll go back and get Clay."

They bounded through the doorway to find a square room, with no way out. There weren't any bugs on the floor, but there were small, round holes.

Kimiko frowned. "This is weird. There's no exit."

Omi poked Raimundo in the stomach. "We will search for an exit. _You _stand against the wall."

Rai sighed and backed up, leaning against the wall. Suddenly, a block sunk under his shoulders. The door they came through closed and the floor and ceiling began to shake. Kimiko, Omi, and Dojo shot a look at him.

"It wasn't me!" Raimundo protested. "I stood against the wall like you said, it's not my fault!"

Metal spikes slid out of the holes as the ceiling came down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clay carefully made his way through the bugs, holding a candle. "Kimiko? Omi? Rai, are you out there?"

Omi gasped and ran to the wall, weaving through the protruding spikes. "Clay! Help us!"

The cowboy frowned. "Where are you?"

Omi pulled his pants from a spike. "The door is closed. There must be a switch or something out there."

Clay looked around the wall, brushing dust and webs aside.

Raimundo and Kimiko were ducking and pushing at the ceiling. Omi pressed himself against the wall, wide-eyed.

Clay reached in a hole in the wall. He felt bugs crawl around his hand and between his fingers. He felt a handle and he pulled.

The ceiling stopped and went back up, spikes withdrawing. The door opened and Clay ran in. "You all right?"

The three monks were huddled in a corner, hugging. Omi looked up.

"It is safe!" Omi smiled.

They stood up.

"Thanks, Clay," Kimiko said.

The cowboy nodded, grinning.

They went through a new door that had opened to a tunnel leading up. Soon the light began to grow red, and they could hear faint chanting. Finally, they topped a ledge and looked down on a huge cavern.

"Whoa," Dojo said, crawling out of Omi's robe.

It was large and all rock. In the center two metal doors were made into the floor. Torches sat about the walls, and ledges and pathways ringed it. There was a large platform on which many dark-skinned people stood. They wore brown leather and colorful paints on their bodies. There was a wire cage shaped like a coffin that one man was being dragged to.

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked.

"Shh," Raimundo said.

The man was locked into the cage by cuffs on his wrists and ankles. A tall man, seemingly the leader, walked in front of him, chanting in a foreign language.

Omi leaned closer, frowning.

The leader raised his hand in the air, then brought it down, stroking the trembling man's face. He reached to his chest, fingers above where the man's heart was.

Kimiko, swallowed, her own heart pounding.

The leader's chanting grew faster. His fingers made contact with the man's skin. Then, he broke the skin, reaching into the man's chest and pulled out his heart.

The monks gasped. Dojo jumped away to puke. There was wild cheering from the cavern.

The cage was closed and pulled over the metal doors. The doors opened to reveal a boiling pit of lava. The man was lowered in, screaming.

Clay's eyes widened.

Then, the cage was dropped into the lava. There was a pause, and it was pulled up, empty. All the people cheered.

Raimundo sat back, breathing hard. The others followed him.

Omi made brief eye contact with all of them. "We have to get out of here now."

They nodded. They turned to leave, when a large group of the painted people came up behind them. They had swords raised, and one held Dojo, a sword to his throat.

The monks gasped.

"Surrender," one man said. "Or he dies."

The paused, then sighed.

Omi looked down. "We surrender."

**Please review! And don't forget to answer the quiz question if you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so late, I've had computer problems. **

**MooseTracks2020: **Ooo, treasure hunt, I like that analogy! Your next question is: When riding a bike, do you usually wear a helmet or not? Thanks for reviewing!

**Dragon of Spirits: **Wow, when I saw your pen name I had to look twice. Hi! Yep, Clay is fun to bash. XD Thanks for the review!

**Yemi Hikari: **Well, I wrote this awhile ago so I won't be doing any plot changes. Thanks for your review!

**Xiaolinwind: **Thanks SO much! Your next question is: When riding a bike do you wear a helmet or not? Thanks for reviewing!

**AandFObsessed: **Aw, sorry you failed, lol. Your next question is: If you had a partner fighting with your (if you were a warrior or something) would you A. want to have to work together to get stuff done B. work together for the betterment of science or C. have unique powers, that when combined, are amazing? Thanks for your review!

**MySpaceSavvy: **Thanks you very much, and thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS, of course not, nor do I own Indy**

**Rated T for violence**

**CH. 3**

Some time later, only Kimiko was in the cavern, chained to a column. Many men had surrounded her, watching smugly from a distance. She had stopped struggling awhile ago, realizing it was useless. She looked up when she heard footsteps. Down the stairs came the leader.

"Hello, Kimiko," he said. "My name is Sheeno."

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"

He grinned. "Your little dragon friend is easy to get to talk."

"Leave him alone!"

Sheeno laughed, circling her.

She glared at him, blue eyes on fire. "I demand to know where my friends are."

"Pushy, aren't you?" Sheeno said. "They're fine, at the moment."

For a second she lost her defiant expression in a look of worry, but she quickly replaced it. Sheeno saw this and smiled.

He stopped in front of her. "You know, you're very pretty."

"And you're very ugly, what's your point?"

He shrugged. "It's just a compliment."

"I'm not flattered."

He handed small cup to an extremely large, muscle-bound man. "It matters not, you're going to serve me anyway."

The large man gripped her jaw like iron and tilted her head way up. His grip hurt, and she squirmed. Then he forced the red liquid in the cup down her throat. He held her nose.

As she tried not to swallow, she saw out of the corner of her eye a huge skull in the wall. It had three glowing stones in it. She recognized them as the sacred stones, but then the liquid went down into her system, and she blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omi was thrown to the rocky ground, the chain around one of his ankles attached to another rock.

The man threw a shovel down at him. "Start digging."

Omi took it and watched him walk off. He looked around. Hundreds of children were everywhere, chained and digging. He was in some sort of cave that had probably been dug out by the children. Dirt was carried away in bucket and ladders were used to reach higher levels. The painted men were walking about with whips, cracking them across kids' backs. The air was dark and dirty, and Omi didn't like it. He'd had his monk robes taken and wore dirty gray clothes, similar to all the other children.

"Partner," someone said.

Omi looked up and saw, a few feet away, Clay also chained to a rock with a shovel. He was wearing gray, but remarkably still had hit hat.

"Clay!" Omi gasped. "You are here, too!"

"Yeah," the cowboy nodded. "But where's Kim and Rai?"

Omi glanced around. "I do not know. Why are we here? What are we digging for?"

"Dunno. But we're not going to stay here." He began beating on his chain with his shovel.

Omi smiled. He made sure no one was watching, and then beat on his own. Sparks flew into the air, but they weren't noticeable, and the sound was muffled among all the other noises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kimiko stood in the cavern as it became more and more crowded with . She was up on the platform beside Sheeno. The gold band that held back her hair shone in the firelight, and she wore all black. Sheeno smiled at her and nodded below.

She looked. Being dragged towards the coffin-shaped cage was Raimundo. But her mind didn't register who he was.

He was locked in by his wrists and ankles, but the doors were left open. He wore clothes similar to the last man that had been in the cage: loose white pants, gold bracelets, and a gold medallion on a white band around his neck.

Sheeno calmly walked down and in front of him. He started slowly chanting. Raimundo saw him and gasped. He began violently struggling with his bonds.

Sheeno smiled at him as he chanted. He reached his hand out, then stopped. He looked back and Kimiko and nodded, stepping away.

Kimiko walked towards Rai.

"Kim!" Raimundo gasped. "Help!" He frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

She stopped in front of him. She slowly began chanting and running her fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo said, breathing hard. "Please . . ."

Her eyes dropped to his heart. Her hand moved down towards it.

"No!" He shouted, eyes filling with tears. "No, Kimiko!"

He inhaled sharply and blew out. A rush of wind knocked her back, hitting a column.

A couple of the painted men punched Rai in the stomach and face. Kimiko quickly walked back, pushing them away. She paused, then snapped the doors shut.

**Please review and don't forget to answer your questions!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lalalalala. Um . . .I have nothing to say. XD On to the review replies!**

**Xiaolinwind: **I'm glad you liked it! Your next question is: On that same note(helmet) is yours just plain and regular or does it have a unique flare(like different designs and such)? Thanks for reviewing!

**FlameToungue: **I hope I spelled that right! Thanks for the review!

**MySpaceSavvy: **Mwahaha, revenge! Lol Your next question: On the helmet note, is yours plain and regular or does it have a unique flare(like different designs and such)? Thanks for your review!

**AandFObsessed: **Yeah, science is just amazing today! Your next question is: Are you organized or disorganized? Haha, answer truthfully! Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS or Indy**

**Rated T for violence**

**CH. 4**

Omi and Clay both broke their chains at the same time.

"Let's beat it partner," Clay said.

They ran low to the ground, weaving between mounds. Then, they turned a corner and skidded to a stop before a Kali Thuggee man.

"Stop," one said.

Omi sweeped kick his legs out from under him and spun around and kicked his head.

Clay picked up Omi and jumped over the man, starting to run. Kids began to notice them and cheered. Ahead of them a group of men stood, swords drawn.

Clay threw Omi towards them. The Dragon of Water kicked into the group, fists smacking two in the face. He grabbed one's head and swung around it, flipping back next to Clay.

The cowboy stomped the ground. "Wu Dai Crater Earth!"

Rocks ripped up and smashed into the Kali Thuggee, knocked them over.

The two ran towards a ladder. Omi got on first, hurrying up. Clay glanced down to see more men coming.

Omi also saw and he pointed two fingers at the ground. "Wu Dai Neptune Ice!"

A sheet of ice covered an area of the rocky ground, causing the men to trip over each other. The working children laughed.

As Clay and Omi reached the top and faced a tunnel, Omi turned around and called, "Farewell! We shall come back for you, my friends. But first we must check on our most best friends."

Clay sighed and grabbed his arm, dragging him along as he ran. Their gray slave clothes were now stained with dirt. They went up some stairs and curved through more tunnels. Finally they came out on a ledge overlooking the large cavern they had seen the first time.

Clay's blue eyes took in the gathered Kali Thuggee, the chanting, and the lit torhces. "They're havin' another . . .thing."

Omi gasped and pointed. "Look, there is Kimiko beside that evil man!"

Clay looked closer and his jaw dropped. "And Rai's about to be burned into Texas toast!"

Omi looked back to Sheeno. "He is not holding a heart. He must still be alive! Clay, you help him, I shall help Kimiko."

They jumped down.

Clay picked up a wood cart and slung it into a group of Kali Thuggee soldiers in his way, plowing them over. He came to a man that was turning a wood wheel to lower the cage Raimundo was in into the lava pit. Clay punched the man in the face, sending him to the ground. The wheel was held in place by the man's body.

Clay looked over the edge and into the pit, squinting his eyes from the lava's glare. "Hold on there, Rai!"

Raimundo looked up, sweat rolling down the sides of his face. "Clay! Hurry, cowboy!"

Clay saw a large group of soldiers running at him.

Omi ran up the stairs and stopped a few feet away from the black-clothed Dragon of Fire. "Kimiko, we must--Why are you just standing there?"

She smiled darkly down at him.

Omi gasped. "You have the power to help Raimundo, and you do nothing?! Wait until Master Fung hears about this!"

She leaped at him and struck him with the back of her hand across his face. He flew back and hit a column.

Omi frowned. "Kimiko?"

Sheeno stomped his foot. "Stop them you fools!"

Clay kicked a rock. "Wu Dai Crater Earth!"

It slid forward and knocked enemies over.

Raimundo glanced up, then back down. "Stupid Dragon of the Earth. He's so slow."

He inhaled and blew out. Gusts of wind jerked the cage up and back down. It also sent lava up on both sides. It rose above him and fell, drops hitting the cage.

"Uh-oh," Raimundo said. "That wasn't good."

Clay threw a man out of the way. The Kali Thuggee who was at the wheel got back up and began turning it, taking the cage closer to the lava.

Raimundo gasped. "Not good. Clay!"

Clay looked and shoved the man to the ground, then he turned the wheel so the cage would come up.

Omi ducked another one of Kimiko's kicks. "What is wrong with you? You are not yourself!"

She punched hard at him. He blocked and slid back, next to a torch.

"Kimiko," he said. "I do not know what they have done to you, but I will reverse it. You are my friend!" He grabbed the torch and thrust the fire to her side.

She cried out and jumped back.

Clay was kicked in the back and flipped over the wheel. The man punched furiously at him. The wheel, unguarded and not stopped by anything, began whipping around.

Raimundo screamed as the cage plummeted down.

While holding off the man's fists, Clay caught the wheel with his foot.

The cage stopped abruptly and Raimundo's head slammed against the wire. "Oh, ouch."

Kimiko looked at Omi, stunned. "Omi . . .you saved me!"

Omi smiled. "Of course I did."

Then they heard Clay cry out and looked to see him trying to hold off soldiers and keep the wheel in place.

The two ran to help him. Kimiko spun into a tornado kick, knocking warriors over. She took a fallen sword and blocked a few attacks.

Omi threw the men away from Clay.

"Thanks, partner," the cowboy said.

"Help him," Omi commanded. "I shall place a cover over your backside."

Sheeno looked to his muscular general. "Those kids are making your men look like little girls. Do _not _allow them to escape, or I'll rip your heart out by the roots."

The general nodded and bounded down the steps, shouting orders.

Sheeno grinned.

Clay pulled the cage onto the ground, sighing in relief. "Earth!" he shouted, forcing the doors off. "You okay, Rai?" He reached down to unstrap his dazed friend.

Omi threw another man into a column. "Kimiko, he has got him!"

She knocked one last soldier out and flipped to the cage where Clay was helping Raimundo sit up. The Brazilian was sweaty and his eyes had a far-away look, but he seemed to be fine.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Raimundo saw her and slapped her.

Omi grabbed his wrist. "It is okay, she is back on our side."

"Oh," Raimundo grinned, the life coming back into his green eyes. "Sorry, Kimiko."

She crossed her arms as Raimundo hopped out. Then she grabbed the three sacred stones that were in the large skull. She put them in her pocket.

Omi frowned. "The children must be digging for the fourth Adi Shankara stone. We have to help them." He glanced around. "Where is Dojo?"

"Him?" Sheeno asked, standing on the other side of the lava pit and holding the dragon in question.

"Let him go," Kimiko snarled.

"No!" Sheeno shouted. "You four have ruined everything! And your little dragon friend will pay." He dropped Dojo.

The monks gasped. Kimiko jumped after him. She grabbed him right above the lava and shouted. "Wu Dai Fire Shield!" Then they disappeared.

"No," Clay whispered.

They watched for her, holding their breath.

"Come on, Kimiko," Omi urged.

"You can do it, girl," Raimundo said.

Then she shot out, propelled by lava, holding Dojo. Sheeno gasped. The boys jumped up and down, cheering.

Kimiko landed. "C'mon, let's go."

**Don't forget about your questions and please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everybody! First off, in the spirit of Christmas, I have posted a song. It's on the radio a lot, so I'm sure you've heard it. I'm certainly not a crying type of girl, but this song is hard to sit through without watery eyes. It's called Christmas Shoes and it's by Bob Carlisle, and a new version by Newsong.**

_It was almost Christmas time_

_There I stood in another line_

_Trying to buy that last gift or two_

_Not really in the Christmas mood_

_Standing right in front of me_

_Was a little boy waiting anxiously_

_Pacing around like little boys do_

_And in his hands he heldA pair of shoes_

_And his clothes were worn and oldHe was dirty from head to toe_

_And when it came his time to payI couldn't believe what I heard him say_

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus tonight_

_ He counted pennies for what seem like years_

_And cashier says son there's not enough here_

_He searched his pockets franticly _

_And he turned and he looked at me_

_He said Momma made Christmas good at our house_

_Though most years she just did without_

_Tell me Sir_

_What am I gonna do?_

_Some how I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

_So I layed the money down_

_ I just had to help him out_

_And I'll never forget_

_The look on his face_

_When he said Momma's gonna look so great_

_ I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful,If Momma meets Jesus tonight._

_I knew I caught a glimpse of heavens love as he thanked me and ran out. _

_I know that God had sent that little boy to remind me_

_What Christmas is all about_

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much timeYou see she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautifulIf Momma meets Jesus tonight_

_I want her to look beautifulIf Momma meets Jesus tonight_

**Yeah . . .there's that. **

**Xiaolinwind: **Thanks bunches! Wow, you and MySpaceSavvy are going down the same path! Last question: Are you very cautious? Thanks for the review!

**FlameToungue: **Thank you, I could just picture them in it! Thanks for your review!

**MooseTracks2020: **Wow, that's weird. At least I know you reviewed! Your next question is: If you were a warrior, would your attacks rely only on body strength or would you rely on a variety? Thanks for reviewing!

**MySpaceSavvy: **Aw, I hate shoveling snow! I've only done it once. XD That reminds me, I use to have this shirt with a swirly red and tan pattern, everyone said it made them dizzy, haha. Your next question and the last: Are you very cautious? Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS, or Indiana Jones**

**Rated T for violence**

**CH. 5**

The monks looked up to a path cut into the rock above them.

"Wu Dai Star Wind," Raimundo shouted.

They were thrown up to the path and began running. They came to an overlook above the mines.

"See!" Omi said, pointing to the children working. "We were down there. It is bad."

Clay motioned. "That man has the keys."

Kimiko jumped down first, knocking the man out with a kick. The others followed. After they took the keys, they unlocked every single chain on the kids. Once free, the children ran off, cheering.

"We did it!" Omi exclaimed.

"Uh . . ." Kimiko pointed at the far wall. "This isn't good."

The general and his soldiers had just broken a dam, and a rush of water was thundering down.

Omi grabbed Raimundo's and Kimiko's hands and they took off running. There was a runnel carved into the wall with two tracks running into the darkness. There were two empty carts on the tracks.

Rai cheered with excitement as they all hopped into one.

"Wind!" Raimundo shouted, and the cart sped forward.

"Where does this lead?" Clay asked nervously.

"Hopefully to an exit," Kimiko said. "Or at least away from them."

"I love thrill rides!" Dojo said. "Everyone, put your hands in the air!"

The ground underneath the tracks fell away to lava, the red glow lighting the tunnel. The tracks dipped down, then back up.

Omi leaned over the sides. "I am going to be sick."

Kimiko gasped. "Look!"

Coming up behind them on the opposite track was a cart full of Kali Thuggee soldiers and the general.

Clay frowned. "Looks like everyone's invited to this rodeo."

The cart came even with them. Kimiko pushed herself up and kicked the general in the face. He and his soldiers lurched to one side and the cart fell off of the tracks and into the lava.

The monks gasped and Kimiko covered her mouth.

"Ouch," Dojo said as they all looked away.

The ground came back under them and the tracks stopped. They hopped out.

"We're deeper in the mines," Kimiko said. "We-"

She stopped at the sudden roaring noise. They all looked behind them to see a wave of water coming at them.

They started running. Kimiko glanced back and tripped, scraping her knees and ripping the fabric of her black pants. Raimundo helped her up and they hurried after the others.

They turned to another tunnel with exit a the end. Sunlight was gleaming through.

Omi stopped. "Go, my friends. I will hold off the water."

"Omi-" Raimundo started.

"Go!" Omi shouted.

The others took off running. Omi narrowed his eyes and yelled, "Wu Dai Neptune Water!"

The wave stopped, churning within itself.

The other three monks raced to the exit to find a narrow strip of land running along the cliff side. Far, far below them was a big river. Thick jungle topped both cliffs, and the air was warm.

They hurried along the edge until they reached solid land. It was overgrown with plants. They stopped, catching their breath. Then, they heard the soldiers' voices nearby.

"C'mon," Clay said.

"What about Omi?" Kimiko asked.

"Let's wait," Rai said. "He better hurry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omi's dots on his forehead glowed brightly, then vanished as he let the water go. He ran for the exit and jumped out, spinning to the ledge. Water shot out with incredible force. He was soaked instantly, his gray clothes clinging to him. Water began shooting through the rocks.

"Wu Dai Neptune Water," Omi said, hopping on the waves along the wall, trying to get to dry land.

Finally he launched himself forward, hitting solid ground. He ran up to his friends.

"Where do we go from here?" Kimiko asked.

Omi pointed. "Over there. I saw a bridge to cross the gorge. Let's go."

They ran through the trees and ferns and found the bridge. It was wooden and held by ropes, crossing the considerable distance over the river.

"Clay will break it," Raimundo said. "Too bad, we'll just have to leave him behind."

They heard the Kali Thuggee voices behind them again. Omi ran on first, followed by Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay.

About halfway across, soldiers emerged on both sides, cutting off their escape. The monks stopped.

"Great," Kimiko said. "It's too dangerous to fight all of them on this bridge."

Sheeno walked onto the bridge. "It's over. Surrender, or die."

"None of the below," Omi said. "We are not going back."

Clay shook his head. "I'd rather kiss the backside of a mule."

Sheeno pointed to Kimiko. "My stones?"

She put her hand over the pocket they were in. "Never gonna happen."

The soldiers began to approach them.

Omi took a step back into the rope holding up the bridge. He stared at it, then smiled. "My friends, get a good hold. This bridge is going down."

They all registered what he meant and grabbed the rope. Omi cried out and chopped it in half.

The bridge fell down, half swinging to each wall. Some soldiers fell off into the water.

Kimiko moaned as their half of the bridge slammed into the rock. Omi looked down to make sure everyone was holding on.

Kimiko said. "I want a piece of Sheeno."

The Kali Thuggee cried out from the water. The monks looked down to see alligators tearing them to pieces.

"Oh my gosh!" Dojo screamed.

Omi looked down. "We will guard you, Kimiko."

She nodded and started to climb up to Sheeno.

Clay glanced at some men under him. "Wu Dai Crater Earth!" He kicked the rock.

That part of the bridge fell off and the men landed on the narrow shore that bordered the river. They began running towards the jungle. The soldiers who had climbed up on the opposite cliff began shooting arrows.

Raimundo glanced back, then threw himself off. "Wind!" He flew towards the opposite cliff. A couple of feet away, he punched forward and a gust of wind knocked the Kali Thuggee back into the jungle.

Kimiko hurried up plank after plank. Once she got below Sheeno, he began stomping down at her.

She knocked his foot away. "You're going to pay for everything you did! Especially for turning me against my friends!"

Sheeno grabbed two of his men from above him and shoved them down at her. She swung out of the way.

Omi saw the two soldiers falling toward the water and alligator jaws. He jumped off the bridge.

"Wu Dai Neptune Water!" A column of water shot up and caught him in the air.

He stood up as the men came falling to him. He caught their shirts and swung them around and to the opposite side on land.

One soldier kicked Clay off the bridge. He screamed as he fell. Raimundo caught his wrist, carrying him away from the bridge.

The Dragon of the Wind gasped as he dropped a few feet. "Clay, you're so . . .enormous!"

Omi hopped over to his two friends, columns of water shooting up to catch him. He grabbed Clay's other wrist.

"Goodness Clay!" Omi groaned. "You are heavy. You would think that you had just eaten!"

"I did," the cowboy said. "I took some food from one of the soldiers. Sausage, bread, cheese, and fruit."

Kimiko yanked on Sheeno's leg. He fell down a few planks, becoming even with her.

"You can't beat me," Sheeno said. "You'll fall and get eaten. Then, I'll capture your three boyfriends and rip out their hearts one by one."

She shouted in anger and snapped a kick at him. He blocked with his shin, recoiling from the strength of it.

"I'm a Wu Dai warrior," she protested. "I can fight circles around you."

"Kimiko is confronting him," Omi said as they continued to hold up Clay.

Sheeno rattled the bridge, but she easily held on with one hand and her feet. Then he began chanting, eyes lit with a dark fire.

"Your heart!" the boys screamed. "Cover your heart!"

Her hand went over her heart. She gasped as his fingers touched her skin. She could feel power in them, trying to bust through her skin.

"We have to help her," Raimundo said.

"Well, don't just drop me," Clay told them.

Omi and Raimundo made eye contact, and threw Clay toward Sheeno.

The Kali Thuggee leader saw and him and kicked him to the side. He hit the rock and fell to the shore, unconscious.

"I'll guard him," Rai said. "Help her."

Omi leaped from his water tower at Sheeno. But within a few feet the leader looked at him and repelled him back with an invisible force. Omi cried out as his water caught him, following his movements.

Sheeno's chanting quickened as he turned his attention back to her. She felt sick to her stomach.

Then she narrowed her blue eyes. This man had threatened her friends. He may have been powerful, but so was she.

"Wu Dai Mars Fire!" she shouted.

Flames engulfed her entire body. Sheeno screamed and lurched back. He fell into the water, and the monks didn't look to see his fate.

They met on solid ground, Clay just waking up.

"Good job, Kimiko!" Omi cheered.

"Yeah, you showed him," Raimundo nodded.

Dojo smiled. "Now we can go home, since our mission is complete."

Kimiko nodded. "First things first, let's go tell the Maharaja and get something to eat. I'm starved."

"Me too," Clay agreed.

Rai rolled his green eyes. "Clay, you're always starved."

"There is one problem," Omi said, "we have no idea where the palace is from here."

"Dojo," she said, "are you healed enough to fly?"

Suddenly, heavy gusts of wind came down on them. They looked up to see the Silver Manta Ray land beside them. Master Fung hopped out.

"Young monks," he said, "I sense you have finished your quest."

Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Master Fung smiled. "By the joy on your faces. Come, I'll fly you to Bangkok."

The Maharaja made a large feast for them in apology for the incident. They got cleaned up and changed from the Kali Thuggee clothes before they left. They stones were given to the Maharaja for safekeeping. So a few hours later, they were flying home on the Silver Manta Ray. Master Fung was driving with Dojo, and Clay was asleep in the backseat.

"Master Fung," Omi was saying, "you should have seen me! First, I convinced Clay we must break free of our chains. Then-"

Kimiko shook her head, then walked up to Raimundo, who was staring out the window. He had put on a hoodie and loose pants, but she couldn't help but still picture the way he look in his shirtless-Kali Thuggee-sacrifice ensemble.

"What's up, Rai?" she asked.

"Just thinking," he replied.

"A lot to think about," she nodded. "But at least we had fun."

He looked at her, amused. "Fun? You have serious thrill issues, girl."

She smiled.

"And then," Omi said, "I had to fight Kimiko. But, being a girl, she wasn't very hard."

She whipped around to face him. "What?!"

Master Fung sighed. "Young monks, you were up all night and most of today. _And _all day yesterday. Get some rest."

Kimiko narrowed her eyes at Omi. "I will. And I'll dream about kicking your butt!" She sat back in a huff.

Omi patted her arm. "You can dream, Kimiko, you can dream."

**The End**

**Yeah, this was pretty short. I hope you enjoyed it! Those of you with me during Fatal Attraction will remember a fic I mentioned called The Play. I'll post that later this week. Until then, I'll see you!**

**Don't forget about your questions and please review!**

**Most importantly: have a blessed and merry Christmas! XD**


End file.
